Time Knows No Bounds
by ChesirexKittyxCat
Summary: Kizzy is an alibino, hemophobic  scared of blood , bullied, female wolf-demon. She's shy and calls people "Lady" & "Lord", especially her pack's leader, Lord Koga. And Koga has got his own problems to sort out, most including... wait, they include KIZZY?
1. Early Mornings

Early Mornings

Summery: Lord Koga frowned at me, obviously displeased. I looked at him, confused, wondering what I had done that could've been so wrong… Koga/OC One-Shot Rated T For Tantrums. Like The Ones InuYasha has Every Day. (InuYasha: HEY!)

Disclaimer: Koga Is Not Mine To Control In REAL LIFE. In My Head, In My Stories, OF COURSE!

Koga: HEY-!

Me: Whaaa? It's true! Even YOU Have NO Power Over Imagination~! X3

Koga: If I Wasn't So Curious-

Me: Or Tied Up.

Koga: -I Would SO Beat You To A Pulp!

Me: Kagome?

Kagome: Yeah?

Me: Please Tell Him That Sit Thingy.

Kagome: That Only Works For InuYasha….

Me: …

Well I Certainly Feel Stupid Now.

As Punishment For Making Me Feel Stupid, InuYasha! I Shall Make A One-Shot About You As Well! But Much Later Since I Am Much Too Tired Since It Is A Bit Past 10 And I have No Story Or OC Idea!

InuYasha: But I Didn't DO Anything!

Me: You Exist, You Have Your Own Anime/Manga Named After You, You Act Like A Little Diva, And YOUR NAME WAS MENTIONED! That Is Good Enough For Punishment.

InuYasha: I'm Going To Wring Your Little—

Me: Kagome?

Kagome: No Problem—Inuyasha, Sit!

BAM!

Me: Also, The Rating, It's T. For Tantrums, Like The Ones InuYasha has Everday. What Else?

A/N: Lol X3

I No Longer Have Long Author Notes; I Sort Of Have To FORCE Them Out Since My Voices Are All Taking Vacations For Summer Even Though I'M Still At School. Why?

Voices Having A Vacation: Eh. I'd Do The Same To Them In A Heart Beat.

Forcing Out Words: Because My Mind Is Drawing A Blank.

No Seriously.

It's. DRAWING. A. BLANK.

It Looks Sort Of Like A Ship With A Plank… It's Very Good Though! :D

Also, Trying A New Writing Style- First Person. Let's See How THAT Goes! ^^

And Those Of You Being Patient Enough With "Beautifully Saddening" A Generator Rex FanFiction…

Give Up.

I'm Going To Change Into A One-Shot As Soon As I Can But Afterwards –Holds Up Rope-

That Story Is Getting To Break A Bone It Never Wanted To Break.

Rex: …D*mn You.

Me: I Love You Too Rexy Poo-Poo, Now GIT'! This Is My **KOGA**/OC!

Rex: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah… You Just Want To Hang Me!

Me: The Thought Of Your Death WOULD Bring Me Pleasure T-Rexie…

Rex: D*mn. You. =_=*

Me: I Love You Too~ X3

The Radio Says…: I Have A Dream From "Mama Mia"

(A Song That The Radio Plays While Either Reading Or Writing This Story, Though Sometimes I DON'T Listen To The Radio During Either, Just Something I Felt Like Doing~ X3)

* * *

><p>(PS This Was Before Koga's Pack Was Killed. I Cried At That Scene. Mostly Because I Had Ran Out Of Arizona Green Tea, But Still, I CRIED During That Scene! D':)<p>

(PPS The Birds Of Paradise Are Still Living And They Still Have Their Jewel Shard.)

I got up automatically, my time clock inside me telling me it was time to get up though the sky was barely lit, most of the sky still dark. I yawned and stretch for a minute before studying the scene around me to see how I would be able to move to the ledge in front of the cave to get breakfast without disturbing the rest of the pack.

I saw Hakkaku and Ginta sleeping in random places around me, though they did not touch each other or me. I smiled at the fact that they were far enough way for me to be able to have the ability to stand. I stood up shakily, the wall of the cave curved inwards. I had already had many experiences with the fact that the rocks could still scrape my back or that the ceiling could still bonk me on the head. Mostly I was worried about the bleeding.

Because I am terrified of blood; I have hemophobia.

Most of the pack laughed about it behind my back. A wolf-demon, terrified of blood! They thought the joke was hilarious. Though Lord Koga, when he was paying enough attention, would silence them. I had no REAL reason for being scared of blood, I don't know why, but I would begin to tremble all over at the sight of a single drop. That was probably why Lord Koga had ordered that all injuries be looked at before entering the cave. Another disadvantage is because of my phobia; I had forced my sense of smell to diminish, so I wouldn't be able to smell the horrid stench my comrades so often have mistaken for cologne.

Besides that fact, if I bleed even the tiniest bit, You-Know-Who would wake up.

I gave a sigh of relief that I had made it through standing up. I looked at the ground for paths, finding the safest one would only have a second of treachery when I had to jump over one of the wolf minions. As long as I was silent, or that the wolf would be tired or like/trust me enough to go back to sleep once I was over it, I would be okay.

While I continue to carefully step over my inmates' sleeping-like-the-dead bodies, I think that time is appropriate enough to explain who I am.

My name is Kizzy, and yes, I am a female.

Most of the females of our pack had been forced, by Lord Koga, to blend in, in an "abandoned" village (Lord Koga killed all the villagers, so I suppose you can call it abandoned) to pretend to be humans by using a remedy that one of the elders found that a Demon Hunter uses to shield it's scent from demons when sneaking in demon infested territory. Though we were using for the opposite reason, still, it continued to work quite as well. Most other tribes followed our lead with this decision, causing a truce (though unsteady at times) until the Birds of Paradise threat was diminished.

The only reason why I stayed was because I asked to. Lord Koga had replied that only if I made sure that I wouldn't get into any unnecessary trouble, I could stay.

I am also (physically) 14 years old, though I will be about 15 in about 3 months. At least, that's when Lord Koga SAID I was born, I'm not entirely sure since we're almost the same age, why he could remember such a thing when I cannot.

Also, the reason why I continuously say Lord Koga, is for the simple fact that most of the other wolf-demons are above me in social status, rank, and age, causing me to get into the habit (that was forced upon at me a young age) to call everyone Lord, Lady, Miss, Mister… Apparently the reason is my "discoloring" or albino genes. Unlike other demons I do not have black, brown hair, or even red hair like a select few, though all their locks were straight, instead I was born with blonde curls. When I was younger I remember making the mistake of allowing it to grow long, the other girls accusing me of bragging about my hair for having that hairstyle. They had forced me to cut off, and Lord Koga had punished them all severally for it, ever since though I have worn it so the ends are as close to my head (without becoming bald) that I can do. Thankfully, I was born with green eyes, with may be recessive compared to the dominant brown, there were still quite a few others with the same color, not earning me any trouble about it like my hair. That had been the big reason I called most with the name of respect, in way I suppose you can say I call most that out of fear, though it was more automatic and a bit casual than literal fear. And it makes me sad at times that I cannot give the ones I truly respect the knowing of what I feel, since they cannot distinguish the difference since so many are casually called with the synonyms or the same word.

Though there are a select few that I don't do that to, call them Lord or Lady, being ONLY Hakkaku and Ginta, who had earned enough of my trust that I felt comfortable with them, thankfully neither not caring about my fear to let that set my whole personality stereotypically in their minds. But Lord Koga, though he is continuously with me, and is also accepting of my phobia, I can never picture calling him without respect like I can with Hakkaku and Ginta. But he IS one of the even fewer ones that I actually CHOOSE to give the respect to. Though I can tell he doesn't appreciate it.

I sighed, mentally thanking the unnamed wolf for remaining asleep as I successfully stepped over him. I looked all the way in the back of the cave, though it was hard to see the features, I could still tell it was Lord Koga's silhouette, sleeping, on his bed made of hay. I gave a quiet sigh of thanks. He never liked my morning routine ever since the Birds of Paradise's power grew. He continuously tried numerous ways to get me stop; tied my leg to his, got someone to become my guard, and even once tried to put a spell on me that would not allow me to leave the cave! The legs being tied, I was easily able to untie; the guard, he fell asleep; the spell only succeeded in making Koga suddenly starving and hungry. Besides, I'm sure that he'd rather sleep than watch me get my food anyway.

I looked outside the cave, my bare feet feeling the cold stone of the ledge. I smiled blissfully at the beautiful sunset. Feeling thankful for it. I reached down; nearby the doorway was a hat that most humans used for when it rained. I, personally, used it as a basket, though I did use it for its intended purpose at times as well.

I jumped off the ledge, my "basket" loosely tied to my head, landing on at first my feet but then losing my balance, causing me to fall on my butt. I sighed to myself as stood up, though not seeing anyone, feeling embarrassed.

I stood up shakily, feeling hungry and off balance before continuing my "journey" on foot, calmly walking. I never liked meat, because of the fact that you have to kill an animal, thus making it bleed; fish being the exception since I could easily catch it without causing the poor thing to have bleed to death, and eat it, by cooking it to a brown crisp. I also ate eggs, Lord Koga hated eggs saying it was "fake meat", though personally, I loved it. It was even easier to cook than fish!

Besides my only two sources of protein, I ate multiple types of fruit and vegetables; my favorites being sweet corn, strawberries, and watermelons which I found all of what I needed in a farm about a mile away from the nearest village (not the one that the female members of my pack were staying in). The village however was about 2 miles away. I thought up the distance being another facor why Lord Koga does not like the way I get my breakfast, though I dismissed the thought since he could easily use his Sacred Jewel shards in his legs to go that distance in much less time than I did.

I thanked the human farmer for allowing me to pick his food so constantly that I daily left him presents in exchange.

Another thing that the others laughed about behind my back.

I brought down an extra fish I had caught along with a couple spare eggs that I didn't HAVE to have, leaving behind as well half his watermelon, I didn't need THAT much, and a small basket of already picked sweet corn and strawberries, hoping he would be satisfied by not having to do so much work for a meal or two before going back to working in his fields.

I walked towards his house, blinking as I noticed a present for ME on the human's porch. I looked both sides to see if someone was watching. When nobody came I placed the food down around and picked the present up.

A small wooden bowl.

It was plain and simple, there were no beautiful carvings or more gifts inside, though I smiled anyway, this was a simple farmer, not a king. I smiled and put in my private basket and walked away, having an extra skip in my step about the old man's kindness. I stopped at the river nearby and decided my tiny bowl's purpose (that I suppose SHOULD be called a "cup"). I bent down and drew some free reigning water, putting it carefully back into my tiny basket.

I never understood why Lord Koga never liked me doing this. It may be because, alone, I was easy prey for the Birds of Paradise, but most, along with the rest of my pack, never got up too early, if at all. I suppose, if they were going to reign terror on us all, they would do so when fully rested and when they were good and ready. Which thankfully, was never now. But other than that, I found no real reason for him to dislike it. And I was always confused when he actually admitted that he didn't like it, waiting for the reason why that never escaped his lips.

As the cave began to get barely back in my sights, I noticed a silhouette of familiar figure looking around at the cliff's edge. I cocked my head, mentally debating if it was Hakkaku, Ginta, or maybe Lord Koga. Perhaps it wasn't someone I knew particularly well, searching for another person.

The figure jumped down from the ledge and began running towards me, a cyclone forming around it.

Lord Koga…

An odd memory surfaced in my mind, I remembered the days that Lord Koga had fist gotten the Jewel Shards in his legs, continuously training himself until he fell over from exhaustion to get used to the power. He had wanted the Jewel Shards to cause him to jump higher, kick harder, which it all did.

But when he tried to run, he had to ram into a wall of air, and all that did was bounce him back and dislocate his shoulder, sometimes even going far enough he'd break a bone or two.

The day I remembered though was the day when I had asked him if he would just please let someone look at his arm before it got too bad. He had barked at me saying he didn't want some caretaker to tell him to be still for a weeks on end when he could be using that time to get stronger, train. I hadn't raised my voice when I snapped that we were all worried about him, his health, and to be blunt, his sanity.

That day, he allowed Hakkaku and Ginta to take him to a nearby doctor.

I bit my lip, wondering why that memory had decided to show itself after so many months.

I stopped walking and waited as the small cyclone drew nearer. It diminished when Lord Koga was in front of me, the dieing wind causing my blonde curls to drift away for a moment. Lord Koga frowned at me, obviously displeased. I looked at him, confused, wondering what I had done that could've been so wrong. Not the food, he never got that upset about such a small matter.

"Kizzy…" he growled

"Yes Lord Koga?"

He seemed to flinch at the name, his irritation growing. I mentally sighed; he'd just have to live with the fact that this was what I would always call him…

"Why did you leave the den?" he bent down to my level, normally me being at about shoulder level, he was scowling

It could perhaps be that my theory of him not be so angry over my getting food was false…

"To get myself something to eat Lord Koga."

"Well you could've woken me up!" he barked angrily

I didn't faze; I only blinked. Lord Koga often blew up over things. It was something I learned that came with being a part of his pack.

"I thought you'd prefer to sleep Lord Koga. I apologize for forcing you to become a victim of my good intentions." I gave him a small bow, but as I rose up, I tensed, seeing that my wording had only caused him to grow angrier

"Well I would've rather been protecting you than sleeping! Don't you know how dangerous it is with the Bird of Paradise having their own Sacred Jewel fragment?"

I decided now was not a good time to tell him my theory that the Birds of Paradise were not morning persons. And I was pretty sure what he was asking was rhetorical.

He took a step closer, so that our bodies were barely separated, I could feel his hot breath on my face as he looked down at me, continuing to scold me, and frankly, I didn't appreciate the smell of dead carcass and blood. This was why my sense of smell was so lacked, so I wouldn't be able to smell this repulsive scent, causing images of blood and slaughter to appear in my mind whenever I closed my eyes, even to blink. I tried my best not to blink and to focus on his words, not his breath, not my nose, and defiantly not my imagination, though still I began to tremble despite my hard efforts.

In the middle of his heated lecture, he noticed my familiar movement.

"Kizzy? Kizzy, wha-what's wrong?" he asked, as my hand went over my mouth, trying not to throw up, wanting Lord Koga to move a steps away, not to try to bend even more to my level like how he was doing

"Your breath…" I felt something try to go up my throat, I forced it down, "It… It smells bad… R-Real bad…"

Koga didn't move away and only squinted, not understanding.

"Your… Your breath," I had to close my eyes now to force myself not to puke on Lord Koga, causing the images to appear back in my mind, causing my trembling to worsen, "It smells… It smells like b-blood…"

His grip loosened greatly, showing me he understood. He gently put his hand on my back and led me to a nearby bush, where I happily puked up last night's dinner while he patiently held onto my breakfast.

I wiped my mouth, feeling ashamed that I had to do that in front of Lord Koga. I put my hands on hat-basket, still half trembling, but it was more like… an aftershock of an earthquake then the deal that his breath still bothered me, "T-Thank you Lord Koga."

He nodded and put his arm around me, leading me back silently to the cave. I tore off a small piece of fish, preferring to smell like dead fish than puke, not wanting to be made fun of behind my back this morning.

I offered him a piece, but he shook his hand farther away from me telling me through body language that he was fine. As I put the piece of fish in my mouth I began to wonder why he signed me no with his right hand, which was his bad hand, instead of his left…

That…

Was over…

My shoulder….

I turned as red as the strawberries in my basket, putting my head down, trying to hide my blush.

"Hmm?"

I looked away as I continued to awkwardly nibble on my piece of cooked fish.

Lord Koga stopped walking and put my chin in his hand and looked at my face. I turned redder.

His face continued to be concerned as he asked innocently, "Kizzy, do you still feel sick? Do you need to throw up again?"

I frantically shook my head no.

He put his hand on my forehead, checking my temperature; I know I would've turned redder if that was possible. He put his hand down, "No fever… Are you sure your okay Kizzy?"

I nodded again frantically as I tried to distract myself by taking a sudden great interest in my food.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw his eyes glint, as if he finally caught on to why I was so red. He smirked. I looked back at my food, begging that that was only a figment of my imagination.

"Kizzy?"

I turned towards him hesitantly.

He kissed my forehead, smirking. The expression on my face froze.

He pushed my banes out of my face, the same ones I used to try to hide myself better from my bullish comrades, vainly believing "If I can't see them, they can't see me."

He smirked wider as he twirled one of my banes with his fingers and gave a small chuckle.

"I promise not to tell anyone if you call me plain old Koga from now on."

I put another piece of fish in my mouth, walking faster away, trying to convince myself that this did not just happen, leaving Lord Koga behind me.

I could hear Lord Koga laughing behind me as he caught up, and put his arm around me again. Now, seeming quite pleased with himself, Lord Koga stole a piece of the fish I was already tearing to shreds.

"Kizzy?" he said again as we walked closer and closer to the den, now about where the part of the mountain, mostly made of dark gray rock, began.

I plainly looked at him, not wanting the same incident to happen again. Thankfully my skin color had returned to normal though the scene was still fresh in my mind.

"Kizzy?"

My banes were being a doubled sided blade right now, not letting Lord Koga know that I was listening, forcing me to have to look at him.

He smirked superiorly as he said, "What's my name?"

I bit into another piece of fish, "…K-Koga…"

The word seemed empty and alone, and I didn't feel right saying his name without the respect I always inserted with it.

He smirked wider as he stole another piece, his face paused for a second, as if thinking and then he stopped, forcing me to stop as well.

"Lor- I mean… Koga?" I tried, it still didn't roll of my tongue nicely

"Kizzy, what's wrong **now**?"

I looked down debating whether or not to tell him.

I tried to look at him in the eye without turning red as I tried to explain, "Do you remember the day the girls cut my hair? And how you punished them for it, even though I kept telling you it didn't matter, and you just said that they harmed me, and needed to be taught a lesson?"

His lips turned into a thin frown, telling me that he remembered all too well.

"Do you remember when I told you that we were all worried about you, when you were still getting used to the Sacred Jewel shards? And then you went to a healer, like I asked?" I put a strawberry into my mouth now

He nodded, crossing his arms.

"How worried you are about me, about getting hurt by the Birds of Paradise?"

I could see his muscles tense.

"Or how you always reacted when I told I was scared of blood, but that I was scared of how the pack would react? And you said that it didn't matter what I was scared about, as long I was still me?"

He nodded again.

I paused, wondering how I could string my thoughts into words that he could understand, "…Th…Thank you."

He blinked, surprised, and I thought that for a mere moment his own cheeks turned pink.

"Um, did you ever know why I called you Lord Koga?"

Whatever I thought had turned pink was obviously gone now as his eyebrows furrowed, obviously still not liking the subject of my name for him, "'Cause I'm in a higher rank than you."

I put a finger to my bottom lip, still trying to figure out how to say this.

"I call… I call the others Lord and Lady, because of that too and-and I feel like I have to, like it's… it's my duty in exchange for causing trouble with my homophobia…"

Koga's right arm went on his hip and his left pointing at me, his mouth opened to say something before I interrupted.

Wanting to speak first, I added quickly, "I-Icallyoulordkogabe-becauseiwantto."

He blinked. To be honest, so did I.

I turned red and looked down, my banes hiding my eyes again, wondering if this was coming out right, "I-I… I call you Lord Koga because I… I want to… Because I-I respect you…? N-Not because I feel like I HAVE to…?"

I tried to look up without letting him see me blush, still afraid he might do the same thing as last time, "Can-Can I please continue to c-call you Lord Koga?"

I could only see him from the waist down in my position, and I saw his arms fall more to his sides, him step towards me. I resisted taking a step back.

"Kizzy…?"

I hesitated again before looking up, seeing Lord Koga smile honestly. My eyes looked away and I turned redder.

I felt Lord Koga's arms wrap around me, I froze.

"You can call me Lord Koga..." He whispered in my ear

He began to let go, smirking now as he patted my shoulders and, without my noticing, took my basket, and yelled, laughing, as he ran up the rest of the way, surprisingly NOT using the Jewel Shards, "As long as I get to call you my mate!"

I turned beat red. Did he just…?

I shook my head, deciding to register what had just happened later, still red I ran after Lord Koga yelling, "Lord Koga! P-Please give me back my fish!"

* * *

><p>I Think This Came Out Quite Nicely Don't You?<p>

-InuYasha And Koga Tied Up With Cloths In Their Mouths. Kagome Looking Awkward About This Situation-

Lol X3

Koga Seems A Bit OOC And For That I Am Sorry.

No, Not Really. XD

I Think This Is How Koga Would React With A Person Like Kizzy. You Think How You Wish, I Think As I Wish, Like The Saying Goes "The Only Opinions That REALLY Matter's Is Yours." ^^

Unfortently It Does Not Work That Way With Writing: You Have To Try To Get It To An Editor, You Have To Try To Publish, Harry Potter Had NUMEROUS "No We Don't Want You"s!

So Yeah. Review Please, Just Not On My Spelling/Grammar. I'm Doing All I Can With It, Which Is Just The Free Spell-Check I Don't Feel Like Putting Anymore Effort Into This, And Yet I Still Stink At It. Do Not Judge My Writing In Such A Small Way With Cruel Words (If They Are Kind And Not Blunt/Aggressive, Of Course I'll Take Them! :D) And I Shall Not Frown Upon You With The Baseball Bat In My Hands! ^^

I Came Up With Kizzy Last Week And I Have Tried 6 Times To Write Her Story. SIX. TIMES. =_=

First One, Third Person, Mostly In Koga's POV Though. That One Stunk The Most. XP

I Feel Pretty Darn Proud Of This One, 'Cause I'm Pretty Sure We ALL Knew That Koga Would SO Steal Kizzy's Fish Eventually. XD

Also, Kizzy Is NOT A Japanese Name, I Know That~!

It's A Gypsy Name.

I Was Originally Searching For Japanese Names Meaning Wolf And I Went On This One Site That I Forgot The Name Of~ XP

On It, It Said "Gypsy Names, Meanings, And Genders" And I Clicked It And I Thought Kizzy Sounded Nice~ X3

I Have Another Koga/OC With A Character Called Momo, Who's A 360 From Kizzy. X3

Oh Yeah! Today, (This Is Sentence Was Added In At 8 The Next Night) I Got Bored And Wrote A Koga's POV Of This Called Late Nights! :D Check it Out!

If Not, I'll Just Forget About This Story And Just Do My InuYasha/OC And My Koga/Momo~ :D

Also, I Like InuYasha/Kagome Better, But I'm POSITIVE I Won't Be Able To Handle Trying To Think Up What BOTH Kagome AND InuYasha Would React To Stuff… XP

-InuYasha Struggles Harder, Trying To Yell Something. Kagome Turns Red -

(I'll Write Those Two One-Shots Someday, Just Not Today XP It's Already Technically "Tomorrow" XPXPXPXPXP)

R&R! Don't Critique On My Spelling/Grammar Please Unless You Are VERY Kind About It!


	2. Late Nights

Late Nights

Summery: I continued to watch her sleep, finding her breath rhythm to be soothing, trying to decode what she had said earlier that day. Koga's POV Of "Early Mornings" Koga/OC One-Shot Rated T For Trix, The Cereal, The Rabbit, And All That.

Disclaimer: No. That's All You Need To Know: No.

Rating: It's In Summery. Just Look Up. Ohmigawd! The Sky! :D

A/N: This Is "Early Mornings" In Koga's POV.

I Did This Because I'm Still Trying To Think Up A Story For InuYasha/OC And Koga/Momo And I Have NOTHING. I Allow Anonymous Reviewers So, Members Or Not, If Any Of You Care, Than I Would Appreciate The Story Suggestions, That Does Not Mean I Am Certain To Use Them However!

Also, I Have Recently Starting Watch The Cosby Show On Netflik And May I Say That, That Show Is HILARIOUS! I Just May Have A New Addition To The Voices In My Head Thanks To It~ X3

With Other Old TV Show Comedies I Recommend That Are Available On Netflik: Cheers, Dharma And Greg (It's Not Instant Yet Though Through My Wii XP), Full House, And Jeanie In A Bottle. This Was During The Ages Hollywood Was GOOD, Because, Let's Be Frank Here—

Hollywood Does NOTHING Original Anymore.

They Only Do Sequels. And I Do NOT Like The Fact That They're Doing That With Disney Princess (Little Mermaid 2 Ring A Bell? If Not Let Me Just Tell You, Don't Watch It, It Sucks Rocks), Old TV Shows (They Are Presently Making A Smurfs Movie! SMURFS!), And Sequels To Movies We Kids Weren't Alive For To Watch The First One! (Tron Is An EXCELLENT Example Of This. There Is Tron And Tron Legacy, Tron Was Better Even Is The Special Effects Were Kind Of Corny)

I Really Like The Stage Where Walt Disney Was Still Alive; The Lion King, Aladdin, Robin Hood, Etc. The New Disney Princess Additions (Kinda Sorta) Are PRETTY Good But The Newest one, Tangled, Isn't Done In The Same Animation As All The Others But Eh—Still Pretty Good Considering It's Not Yet Another SEQUEL. I Really Liked Princess And The Frog, It Got Like Four Different Oscar Nominations! And The One For Best Song, It Had THREE Nominees! And Yet It Won ZIP! Nada! NOTHING! :D

How On EARTH Did I Go To Talking About My Stories To Old TV Shows To Disney Princess Movies… 0_o

Sometimes I Amaze Even Myself.

The Radio Says…: Heaven Can Wait By Honor Society

* * *

><p>(PS This Was Before Koga's Pack Was Killed. I Cried At That Scene. Mostly Because I Had Ran Out Of Arizona Green Tea, But Still, I CRIED During That Scene! D':)<p>

(PPS The Birds Of Paradise Are Still Living And They Still Have Their Jewel Shard.)

(PPPS Yes I Was Lazy And Just Copied And Pasted This Off Of "Early Mornings". ^^)

I looked around me, most of my pack being already asleep except for a few guards I placed near the door. I looked at my comrades, now how they could sleep in such positions was beyond me. I managed to look at Kizzy and smiled, she was in a normal sleeping position, using her hands as her pillows, as she slept near Hakkaku and Ginta, sleeping awkwardly around her though they had managed to give her an equal diameter of about 3 feet.

Yesterday I probably would've frowned at this and continued on my nightly routine with a pout at their closeness. Today I just smiled as if I was a witness of three good friends, because I had found out about something earlier that day that just caused me to look at Kizzy differently. I wasn't sure yet if this was a good sort of thing, but still, I continued to feel different about her bit by bit. As if her vision of the world was becoming mine as well.

I looked around again, my nightly routine was usually to simply do a last patrol with some of my comrades, come back, eat a last quick meal, check up on a few I cared enough about that I didn't mind the threat that I might awake another up, make my way to my bed in the back, and go to sleep.

I thought about Kizzy's morning routine. Only Ginta had begun asking her what she did in the morning, with Hakkaku finishing his sentence.

She gets her weird hat/basket… She walks about 3 miles or so to the nearest village…She goes fishing… Harvests some eggs from either a human's chicken or from a bird of prey's nest…She goes to some elderly human's farm and picks some food… Leaves him a gift in exchange for the food…And walks all the way back.

I frowned for a second, trying to think up what I did for my breakfast; get Ginta and Hakkaku to come with me… Hunt… Wash off the beast so the blood isn't completely visible for Kizzy… Come back, hopefully no Bird of Paradise have attacked… Share the food with my pack since the beast would always be too large for me to eat alone.

I looked across the cave at Kizzy, suddenly remembering that every time she went out, she never once met up with a Bird of Paradise. I remembered she said once she saw one in the far off distance which caused her to run the rest of the way home, I remembered feeling incredibly angry and possessive about it though I cannot remember what I may of said. Kizzy probably could, she usually remembered what others say from her memory.

I walked over to Kizzy and bent down to her.

She breathed in and out calmly, in through her nose, out through her mouth. I smirked as I leaned against the wall, feeling more at ease. For a second a tensed when her brow furrowed. Instinctively I put my hand over my mouth, remembering what had happened earlier today; my breath smelling so much like blood that Kizzy began to tremble. I slowly put my hand down, breathing through my nose, and Kizzy's brow relaxed, I gave a small sigh of relief as I allowed my muscles to relax.

(For Those Of You That Have Not Read "Early Mornings" Kizzy Has Hemophobia, A Fear Of Blood. And Yes, Most Of The Pack –With The Exceptions Of Hakkaku, Ginta, And Koga- Make Fun Of Her About It Behind Her Back.)

I continued to watch her sleep, finding her breath rhythm to be soothing, trying to decode what she had said earlier that day.

"Do you remember the day the girls cut my hair? And how you punished them for it, even though I kept telling you it didn't matter, and you just said that they harmed me, and needed to be taught a lesson?"

_I did. I frowned at the mention of it. Though I wouldn't admit it, I thought of the incident daily whenever I saw Kizzy. Because of those girls she always asked me to cut her hair with a small knife whenever she thought it was getting too long. I personally, liked her hair better when we were cubs and it was long, the mention of the girls who forced her to forever cut it off always made me feel like walking up to them and punishing them for something that had been done long ago._

"_Do you remember when I told you that we were all worried about you, when you were still getting used to the Sacred Jewel shards? And then you went to a healer, like I asked?" _

_I nodded, crossing my arms. It was another of infamous moments, another stubborn scream at Kizzy. To be honest, I always wondered how she could always keep her voice leveled._

"_How worried you are about me, about getting hurt by the Birds of Paradise?"_

_I tensed; oh f*ck. She was going to accuse me of wanting her to be my mate like I had earlier when I kissed her forehead._

"_Or how you always reacted when I told I was scared of blood, but that I was scared of how the pack would react? And you said that it didn't matter what I was scared about, as long I was still me?"_

_I nodded again, trying to act as if this was all as normal as "Nice weather today". Hoping she wasn't going to say what I thought she'd ask. Please don't say "Do you lov-?"_

"…_Th…Thank you."_

_I blinked, surprised. So she DIDN'T suspect anything…? I could feel myself flush, mentally I fought it going "No d*mn it!"_

"_Um, did you ever know why I called you Lord Koga?"_

_I frowned again, the feeling of my face going hot gone. WHY did she always call me that? I had known Kizzy way before Hakkaku and Ginta, I knew more about her than she'd like to admit, yet still-!_

_Sometimes I had to wonder if she even saw me, at the bare minimum, as a friend. Ginta and Hakkaku had already confronted me, smirking and smiling like idiots when they asked, when we were cubs and I had defended Kizzy about her rare hair color, if I "liked-liked" her. Continuously I had denied it, saying that Kizzy was simply a friend. In the end they made up a self-imposed swear to become Kizzy's friends as well and defend her for me when I wasn't around. _

_I never liked how she treated me like everyone else._

"'_Cause I'm in a higher rank than you."_

_She put a hesitant finger to her lower lip, "I call… I call the others Lord and Lady, because of that too and-and I feel like I have to, like it's… it's my duty in exchange for causing trouble with my hemophobia…" _

_I tensed, about to lecture her that she didn't owe them NOTHING, but before I could say something she interrupted, spewing out, "."_

_I blinked, Kizzy looked down, vainly trying to hide her red blush. I turned red as well, glad she wasn't in a position to see it, forcing it back down, I continued to stay silent, waiting for her to continue._

"_I-I… I call you Lord Koga because I… I want to… Because I-I respect you…? N-Not because I feel like I HAVE to…?"_

_She tried to look up, thankfully my skin color already back to normal, "Can-Can I please continue to c-call you Lord Koga?"_

_I smiled._

_I took a step forward, ignoring the fact her body tensed when I did so, "Kizzy…?"_

_I hugged her, I felt her body freeze in the same childish, innocent, way it had when I had kissed her forehead._

(Ah Yes, The Koga-Kissing-Kizzy's-Forehead Scene… I Do Wish Someone Would Draw It On DeviantART Or Something, It's One Of My Favorites, After Koga Checking On Kizzy's Actual Temperature Lol X3

Anyway, For New Readers, Koga Had Kissed Kizzy's Forehead, Mostly To Tease Her/Accuse Her Of A Crush On Him. Continuing On!)

"You can call me Lord Koga…" I whispered in her ear, feeling more at ease, having a new definition of the name she had given me.

_I gradually let go, actually liking the position I was in earlier. Seeing how she felt awkward about the situation, and completely distracted, I grabbed her breakfast and began running up to the den, not using my Jewel Shards._

_I said the first thing to come to my mind as I left her, "As long as I get to call you my mate!"_

_I turned neon red as I looked up, hearing familiar laughter from Ginta and Hakkaku as the howled with laughter, waiting patiently on the ledge, trying to say, "I-I-I TOLD you Koga l-liked her!"_

_I looked back, seeing Kizzy's face still red, but obviously oblivious to what the two idiots up there had said. I would kill them later._

"_Lord Koga! P-Please give me back my fish!"_

_I glared daggers at the two, frowning as I allowed Kizzy to catch me, the two froze and I could hear them saying whispering "S-Scary…" as they ran off to hide in the cave._

_Kizzy's arms went around me in exasperation to get her food._

_I had to smile at that._

I smirked again at the memory and looked at the knocked out pair besides me, the two of them having numerous bruises, and each a swelling black eye for that outburst.

I gave a sigh as I began to comb Kizzy's hair with my fingers, not noticing my out-of-character action before turning red. My head jerked to where the guards were and frowned.

D*mn it, they were asleep.

I gave a small sigh, I'd let them off tonight since I didn't want them to see what I was doing, but if they were still asleep when I awoke…

My fist tightened but Kizzy turned over so she was facing me, though she was still asleep. I almost laughed.

I thought about what I had said, when I told her she could call me Lord Koga in exchange for becoming my mate. I scratched the back of my head, d*mn. Sometimes I wished I were one of those people that think before they speak.

I looked down at her and smiled as she curled up besides me, where the body heat was. I almost burst out laughing but didn't, I chuckled softly to myself instead at her subconscious actions.

To be honest, I found them befitting and cute.

I hit myself for thinking that, the thought taking up so much of my mind, that I had accidentally said it aloud. I blinked recalling that I didn't, and gave a sigh of relief, before calling myself stupid several times.

But then I thought about it; about Kizzy becoming my mate.

…

It was a nice picture.

I thought about it some more, Kizzy was young though, barely the age of courtship. In three months she'd be about 15ish, I knew this because father had forced me to be present at almost all births, telling me to not be ashamed, to take this as a fact of life. I remembered thinking;

"This fact of life is yelling at her husband.

"And is now telling him that this is his fault.

"And that he'd never get to touch her again.

"And up and told everyone in the den that his parents weren't mates when they had him."

I was sure father turned red as well at the last part, that couple had been Kizzy's parents. Which now that I think about it was unbelievable. Her father, Kiba, was more go-with-flow, and annoyingly optimistic, also be constantly late for almost everything. Her mother, Sakura, had been uptight and commanding, always yelling at her mate. The two seemed nothing like their daughter.

But Kizzy's mother died 9 months after Kizzy was born, being taken away by the Birds of Paradise. Her father died in one of our small battles with the Northern Wolf Tribe a year or two later. Kizzy had no other family, so father took her in. He continuously reminded me of what day she was born so I would never forget it and be able to treat her more like family since "We are all she has left now. Let's let her have her the memory of the date her birth as well." The date was now burned into my memory, July 23rd.

I thought about it again. I could… I could ask her to mine in the FUTURE…

I looked down at Kizzy. I frowned and shook my head. She wouldn't like that.

I thought about what I would say if she asked me about my comment of being her mate.

"Hmm…"

I shrugged, I'd just tell her not to worry about it and tease her some more to get her off track. I thought about throwing her into the nearby lake. I laughed at the image that happened the last time I had done that. Ginta and Hakkaku had tried to push me off the cliff into the water as well, but failed miserably, landing into the lake themselves. I had turned and walked away before jumping into the lake myself in a run.

This had caused Kizzy to pout and say now she was soaking and smelled like a wet dog. I had teased her once more saying, "I think you'd look more cute as a puppy" causing Ginta and Hakkaku to erupt into laughter and kept me unable to keep a straight face as Kizzy turned red and hid her face by diving into the water.

I mentally burst into laughter at the memory and continued to absentmindedly comb Kizzy's hair. I looked down at Kizzy and smirked, wanting to stay here tonight. Then frowned at remembering the rest of the pack and the rumors they'd spread, as if they're old gossiping ladies. I looked back down at Kizzy, she already had enough to deal with…

I gave a large sigh as I quickly stood up, only to fall back onto the floor since my head had hit the lowered ceiling.

(Lol XD Who Has Read "Early Mornings"? Who Remembers That Kizzy Had To Stand Up Slowly To Not Scrape Her Back OR HIT HER HEAD? KARMA FOR SEXUAL HARASMENT KOGA! Koga: -Red- Sh-Shut Up Stupid!)

"D*mn-!" I began as I clutched my head

I froze as I realized I was yelling, I frantically looked around and saw no one awake around me… I looked at Ginta and Hakkaku, both were still asleep… I looked down at Kizzy…

Oh sh*t.

Kizzy sat upright, red, as she began apologizing like crazy for pretty much no reason at all.

"Shh! Shh! Kizzy, Kizzy! It's my fault, just go back to sleep…!" I tried, doing my best to have my voice louder than hers but still quiet enough that whole den wouldn't awaken

"I am so sorry Lord Koga! I-I didn't mean to, I-I swear! Please forgive me!"

"Kizzy!" I snapped as I held her shoulders, causing her to look up at me, quiet, "It's MY fault, I'll go now, so just go back asleep."

She looked down and whispered a last, "I'm sorry Lord Koga…"

I sighed, feeling bad for her making her feel guilty.

"Kizzy, look," she continued to look down, I raised her chin to look at me, "I don't want you to fall asleep feeling like this."

She nodded dutifully, though her head was up, her eyes were taking an interest at the cold ground beneath us.

"Kizzy…"

She looked up at me with big green eyes.

"Kizzy," I tried to think of a way to make her feel better

My only ideas were teasing her so she'd blush, causing her to focus on something small I'd point out rather than the guilt she felt. That was all I could do huh? Tease her?

D*mn it, I'd be a horrible ma-

That's it.

"Kizzy," I whispered, our foreheads touching, her cheeks already turning pink, we stayed like that for a minute

I kissed her nose, smirking, "You look so cute when you look at me like that."

She turned red and looked down.

I chuckled as I put my hand on her head, messing up her hair, "What? I just complimented you."

She stayed silent as she continued to look down, failing at hiding her red cheeks.

I smirked as I thought of something that may happen if I didn't claim Kizzy as my mate, "Heh."

Her eyes looked up, curious.

"I never thought of that before…" I said examining her face closely, still smirking

"Th-Thought of what?" she looked up

I kissed her lips gently, her body froze again, and as I pulled away I smirked wider.

"That someone is going to try to steal you away from me." I caused our foreheads to touch again, smirking wider, "Don't worry Kizzy, they aren't going to win."

* * *

><p>OH GAWD! KOGA IS NOW OFFICALLY SEXUALLY HARASSING KIZZY!<p>

Koga: Sh-Shut up!

Me: But This Is All Fluffy And Cute So I Guess It's Okay… ^^

PS If Anybody Wants To Know More About Koga/Kizzy's Future, Tell me That On A Review Of Something And I'll Either a) Message You or b) Write Another One-Shot.

Also, Anybody Can Ask Me The Big Question! :D

Koga: WHAT Big Question…?

Me: Do You And Kizzy Become Mates? X3

Koga:…..…

-Turns Red-


	3. Mid Afternoons: Part One

Mid Afternoons (Part One)

Summery: She was a _**freak**_. And no wolf in his right mind would want a _**freak**_ for a mate.

Disclaimer: I See Nothing, I Hear Nothing, I Speak Nothing, And I Own Nothing. XD

Chesire Proclaims: This Is Dedicated To Luv4Anome202 Who (Sorta? /shot/ XD) Requested This In A Review Of The First In "Early Mornings", The First Of My Koga/Kizzy (Sorta? /deadnow/ XD) Series.

She Asked That She Understood Kizzy And Koga Became Mates –Me: No They Haven't! …**Yet~** X}- But What About Kagome? And How Did The Koga/Kagome/Inuyasha Thing Work Out. CONGRATS LUV! You Are The First (Sorta? /senttohellokitty/ XD) Requester! (With The Exception Of Friends And My Voices /revivedandthenshot/ XD)

In OTHER News! I Don't Think I'll Be Able To Write A Koga/Momo FanFic Or Making My GR FanFic, Beautifully Saddening, Into A One-Shot. DX

Why?

Because, With The Exception Of This One, I've Got My Hands Full With Writing. First Of All, I'm Writing A Pokemon Series (If I'm Writing A Series, I Like To Write It All First And THEN Post It XDX), And It's An Original Story So There's No Brock/OC Or Ash/OC Or Anything. …Actually, If There Was, Then My OCs Would Technically Be Cheating On Each Other, Even Though They Hate One Another. /killed/ XD

And Then There's My 2 FanFics Of Young Justice, One About Heroes (No Pairings D: ) And The Other Including Villains (Pairings :D /hellokitty/ XD). And One Yu-Gi-Oh! (The 5D's Fandom, But There Will Be A Sequel/Prequel Including The First Series :D …I Just Haven't Finished The First Yet… TT3TT) Story. And I'm Trying My Absolute Best To Write My Secend Generator Rex Story, 'The Story Of My Life' Which Is About Rex Having A Little Bro Named Tobio Instead Of Caesar (I Don't Like Caesar X|) And I'm TOLD It's Good By Friends… But Then Again They're Friends, They're Supposed To Support/Tell You Aren't Insane Because They're FRIENDS. XD

Corky: -Corky-Chop-

Me: What Was THAT FOR? DX

Corky: I'm Not Your Friend. –Walks Away-

Me: Party-Pooper. TT3TT

ANYWAY. ENJOY. :D

What The Radio Says…: Anything But Ordinary By Avril Lavigne

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kizzy pursed her lips, wondering, debating, and thinking about several things at once. She was wondering how the sun rose, debating why birds flew with the wind, and thinking about why people and demons killed things to survive.

"Kizzy." Koga called from behind her, causing the female Wolf-Demon to turn her head, "I'm going to go with the wolves to run, maybe allow them to feed. Stay here, alright?"

Kizzy nodded sadly, knowing that "feeding" was Koga's gentle way of saying that he was going to let them loose to kill and eat a village of people.

Koga ran off, causing a small cyclone that fascinated Kizzy following close behind him.

She supposed her new way of thinking started when she finally had the courage to talk this elderly man she had been trading with, in exchange for harvesting some food for him, she'd take some, he had even left her a wooden cup as a thank you!

She really liked that old man, he was blind and didn't seem to notice, or perhaps didn't care, that Kizzy was a demon. His name was Yami and he was something that he called a "scholar" and liked to make Kizzy think.

Why do the stars change every season?

I don't know.

If you rolled two balls of different weight, would they land in the water at the same time or different times?

I don't know.

Why does the moon change every night? What makes it disappear? What makes it reappear?

I don't know.

Why do birds always go back to their nest? Even after they're all grown up, their parents were dead and gone, and they haven't been there for a whole year?

I don't know.

Who? What? Where? Why? How?

I don't know.

She liked Yami. She honestly _liked_ Old Man Yami, and every once in a while, she'd ask Hakkaku or Ginta one of his questions. The two's response would be a laugh and their own question: Why does it matter?

…

Kizzy didn't know that either.

So she sat there, thinking, pondering… Until she smelled something out of place.

Kizzy had destroyed her sense of smell, but this smell was overwhelming. No, nothing was causing her hemophobia, her fear of blood but… What was that smell?

She stood up and began jogging along side the edge of the cliff she was at as she noticed Lord Koga, a cyclone being her flag to know he was coming, was carrying the smell. She yelped when she noticed Birds of Paradise, their only natural enemy, above them.

Kizzy's body froze, her mind blank and her muscles not allowing her to move. She couldn't leave Lord Koga—But she wouldn't be any help either! There were too many Birds of Paradise, that if she sacrificed herself, there'd be too many to still grab Koga for her to try…

But she couldn't leave him!

Kizzy, allowing her instincts to take over, grabbed small stones that were littered on her small cliff side and began throwing them at the ugly feathered beings. She tried to fire herself up, get herself excited, adrenaline pumping, as she thought of all the reasons why she should hate the Birds of Paradise…

They killed her comrades, even if they bullied her, and made her worry about her friends being next.

They killed innocent humans, and made her wonder if Yami would be gone by the next day.

They threatened Lord Koga and the existence of her pack.

They forced all the other female Wolf-Demons into hiding.

They ate their food, causing wars between tribes over survival. One of those wars took away her father.

They stole away her mother.

She was alone because of them… And she wouldn't allow them to steal anyone else the she cared about!

She continued chucking stones, grabbing the Birds of Paradise's attention, and to her delight and horror, was granted the attention of the whole flock that had been chasing after Lord Koga.

She allowed them to piece together that the female Wolf-Demon had been the one that had threw those rocks and began running away from the direction of her pack, the direction Lord Koga had been running. She had planned to run as far as she could, as far away from anyone she cared about, and let them take her. She couldn't kill them; she'd freeze and throw up after just cutting a single one. All she could do was distract them and get them far away…

"Kizzy?" she heard Lord Koga yell frantically as the girl continued running

"KIZZY!" he yelled after he realized after the girl's locks confirmed the truth, as the Birds of Paradise went after the interesting blonde instead of him

But a ledge gave out underneath her, the rock being eroded away from the nature of erosion, causing her skin of her ankle to break (not bleed) as she skidded down, screaming from shock, the Birds of Paradise descending on her—She didn't stop screaming when she felt something grab her, expecting it to be the Birds above her, but knowing it wasn't when she felt the arms go around her in a tight hug as it ran away.

She stopped screaming when she realized it was Lord Koga who had grabbed her, taken her from danger, before running into a nearby cave. The said cave being too small, too low to the ground, for a Bird of Paradise to fit.

"Lord Koga!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder from the fear she had been carrying with her

She had lied. She _did_ care if she died, even if it was to save the ones she loved, she still was scared. But was that a bad thing? She didn't want to die, just like everyone else. She wanted to continue visiting Yami, playing with Ginta and Hakkaku, hanging out with Lord Koga, gathering up her thoughts on ledges as the sun moved across the sky…

"…That was a very stupid thing you did." Koga scolded gently into her gold locks as he hugged Kizzy back, the two now safely hidden in the cave he had ran into

Kizzy didn't reply, her breath and chest unable to calm from her sporadic breaths and her tears unable to stop.

Was it bad of her? To not want to die? Even if it meant saving her loved ones?

Nobody lives forever, was that why she didn't want to die? She wanted to stretch forever for as long as possible?

Kizzy didn't know the answer to this either.

She began to calm down after Lord Koga allowed her to sit down, calm her nerves, as they waited out the Birds of Paradise. Eventually, the wretched animals did leave and only then did Koga and Kizzy do the same.

Her face was red and tear-stained from shock, but at least she had calmed down and wasn't crying anymore. It pleased her somewhat for some reason that they weren't racing to the cave, and were just walking. It allowed her to piece her thoughts up again, and when she finished, she realized something…

"Lord Koga," she spoke softly, "Why do you smell, …like a dog?"

She could see Lord Koga's face flush as he responded, his hand behind his neck, "You're nose is just messing with you again, Kizzy!"

"…But Lord Koga…" her tone didn't change as she boldly, but gently, looked up at him, "I destroyed my sense of smell, if I can notice it, I assure you the rest of the pack defiantly will too."

Koga was silent as he thought this over before glaring at something in the distance, his arms crossing themselves, as he spoke evenly, "When I was feeding the wolves…a MUTT came and killed some of them-"

Kizzy looked at him, agape.

"But when I was about to battle him, I felt something odd pulling me away, so I followed it-"

Kizzy sighed quietly; in other words, he felt danger and ran. Not something unexpected or unusual for Lord Koga or any of the wolf tribes. Still, she had heard of stories where heroic wolf-demons didn't listen to that feeling and stayed and fought.

She'd never admit this to anyone, especially Lord Koga, but she always secretly admired the heroes in those stories a little more then she should.

"And…" he looked over at the albino worriedly, "there was a girl with him…a human girl, who could see jewel shards. ….I've been thinking of taking her for my own."

Kizzy blinked and looked up at him, Lord Koga was… going to get a mate?

_Koga kissed Kizzy's lips gently, her body freezing again, and as he pulled away he smirked wider._  
><em>"That someone is going to try to steal you away from me." he caused their foreheads to touch again, smirking wider as she turned redder, looking down, "Don't worry Kizzy, they aren't going to win."<em>

Kizzy shook her head to get that memory out of her head, her face bright red; the idea of LORD KOGA taking HER was preposterous! What would the pack say? Before loosing her courage, she looked smiling encouragingly at Lord Koga.

"A human that could see jewel shards! That's amazing Lord Koga!"

The wolf-demon flushed, as he responded coolly, "You wouldn't mind…?"

"Of course not! She would certainly help you find the Birds of Paradise's jewel shards! Not to mention any others that may be around! That's a grand find, Lord Koga!"

Lord Koga pursed his lips.

"If you say so… then I'll just get her tomorrow."

Kizzy nodded happily, trying to ignore the horrible feeling in her chest.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kizzy fiddled with her blonde curls again, looking down at the pond's reflection underneath her…

She had just came back from Yami's house, the elderly man –even if he was blind- noticing her uncomfortable feeling inside her. He asked what was wrong, and Kizzy shook him off, saying it was nothing with a beaming smile.

Yami could be scary at times,… such as right then, what he said next made Kizzy freeze up.

"You're a beautiful girl Kizzy, inside and out and that boy you like would be lucky to have you. You just have to ask yourself; whose opinion do you care about more? His or theirs?"

Kizzy could've laughed, she could've corrected him, she could've done a lot of things to make him think he was wrong… But instead, she proved him right by running away, not stopping until she couldn't run anymore, ending up just before a pond while leaning against a kind tree.

Yami was wrong; she didn't like a boy… And if she did, his opinion would matter most! Right?

She took a shaky breath.

The nearest thing she had to "liking" a boy, was Lord Koga's teases. And—And she couldn't be HIS mate, he'd be ridiculed for the rest of his life, he wouldn't be taken seriously as the leader ever again! He would be MATES with a girl that was scared of BLOOD for gods sake!

But…

She was… She was…

Beautiful?

She almost sobbed when she down at her reflection and threw a stone at it angrily.

As if.

She was a _**freak**_.

And no wolf in his right mind would want a _**freak**_ for a mate.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When Kizzy was bringing in her breakfast (which included eggs, fish, and a few vegetables and fruits she took from Yami's yard without saying hello) she could smell human about a yard away.

So she put on a bright face and smiled, this was Lord Koga's soon-to-be-mate after all and she'd want to make a good first impression on the girl! …But as soon as she walked in to the cave, all the males in their usual places, though it was obvious they all just wanted to eat the girl, she sighed. She scanned the area, seeing Ginta and Hakkau were off, probably with Lord Koga, she noticed a girl in the weirdest green and white outfit holding a… was that a badger-dog or a fox demon child? Either way, she made her way over and sat down in front of the hay bed where they were both laying, looking at the girl as if they were worried she'd eat them too.

She smiled and offered out her basket/hat of food, "Breakfast? It's fresh, I got it myself."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kagome, to be quite blunt, was rather surprised to have met a _blonde, female _wolf-demon that was practically a _vegetarian_. She also surprised to learn of the girl's rather timed personality and tendency to give respect (even to those who did not deserve it or asked for it), how she just stepped down when the other wolf-demons bullied her, and especially how she managed to seem more… well, HUMAN then demon.

But she was, above all, shocked how nicely Kizzy took her and Shippo's attempted escape.

Kizzy smiled, "You gave up your freedom to save Sir Shippo? That was rather kind."

Kagome blinked, "…You aren't mad?"

It was Kizzy's turn to be shocked, "Why would I be?" She looked almost sad as she looked at the ground as she fiddled with her thumbs, "L-Lord Koga praises loyalty…"

Kagome blinked and then smiled, "Kizzy-chan… do you like Lord Koga?"

The immediate crimson blush on Kizzy's face was inevitable, "O-O' course I like Lord Koga…! H-He's the leader of our p-pack!"

"No… I mean LIKE-LIKE, you know~" Kagome couldn't help but think how cute Kizzy looked when her face was bright red and her tongue tripping over itself in slight stutters.

She shook her head frantically 'no', "N-No, I don't understand what you mean! B-But, sorry Lady Kagome…! I-I must… I have to go!"

Kizzy began running outside, leaving Kagome who was giggling at her new friend's shy actions, not knowing that would be the last time she'd see Kizzy.

The last time _anyone_ saw Kizzy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The only thing Kizzy hated more then puking after the sight of blood, is _fainting_ after the sight of blood. Which is what she did after she had accidentally made the mistake of running into the last village that her pack's wolves had been… "feed" with.

First, she puked uncontrollably about 8 or more times.

Second, her stomach now empty and weak, she staggered to try and get away.

Third, she couldn't get the smell out of her nose and just fainted in the middle of a barren area, not seeing the sun being blot out with multiple shadows until she was already gone…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"_WHAT?_" Koga yelled, frantic, at Ginta and Hakkaku, the messengers of the news

"H-How could she just… just DISAPPEAR? Kizzy isn't like that!"

"W-We know Lord Koga…!"

"We-We just can't find her!"

"Y-You don't think that maybe one of the Birds of P-P-Paradise might've…!"

Koga picked up Ginta, who had been the last to try to talk sense into Koga, by the collar. His next words were low, cold, and full of venom demanding to not be crossed.

"Find—Her—NOW."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	4. Mid Afternoons: Part Two

Mid Afternoons (Part Two)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_His next words were low, cold, and full of venom demanding to not be crossed._

"_Find—Her—NOW."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Koga had been in a bad mood all that days and weeks, taking out his frustrations on those around him as they searched for Kizzy, who was nowhere to be found.

As he waited, he slowly began to spend more time with this human, Kagome. Who was also worried sick about Kizzy. Parts of him began to let it sink in that if Kizzy wasn't dead, she would've come home by now. And since she wasn't… that meant she wouldn't want to for a long, long time.

But, other parts (which were sadly, much smaller than the earlier), argued with it. Kizzy wouldn't disappear like this, out of the blue. She wouldn't leave any of her friends without saying goodbye… If it was because of him, then she certainly wouldn't have left Ginta and Hakaku in the dark!

Koga glared at the sunset he saw Kizzy staring at the day they were both attacked by Birds of Paradise. His fists clenched as he took out his anger in throwing a stone as far and hard as he could… And then his muscles relaxed when he realized he could still smell Kizzy's scent here. She had been here not too long ago, and not enough other people had been here to cover it up from his nose.

He opened his eyes into a harsh glare at the sun, as if this was all the blasted orange ball's fault.

"D*mn it Kizzy,… where ARE you?" he growled

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kizzy's body felt heavy and weak, she couldn't move, and this smell of blood continued to in fill up her nostrils—causing her stomach to want to puke itself up and the horrible images of death and slaughter to wish she was dead herself. Her mind was in shambles and she couldn't piece them back together, she couldn't wake up, her hemophobia was taking her over and making it almost impossible to even stay conscious.

But parts of her mind were still together, awake, and conscious.

They felt the sticks, hay, and bones of a nest.

They heard the horrible caws and wing flaps above them.

They could smell, just under the scent of blood, the smell of dirty feathers, molting…

They could tell…

They could tell Kizzy was in a Birds of Paradise nest.

They could tell that Kizzy wasn't going to make it out of this one.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kagome bit her lip. She was worried; worried about Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku because they hadn't come to retrieve her yet, she was worried about never getting out of her, and she was worried about Kizzy because she hadn't been seen in about a week, almost two if her math was right.

By the second day, she thought Koga had given up on Kizzy (he'd been more depressed then usual that day, and was probably drunk with sake from a nearby village or something), and when he told her to be his mate,… well, to be quiet frank, she slapped him. She slapped him because he was too straight-forward, she slapped him because she didn't like him back and he was too close, and she slapped him because she was positive Kizzy and him did like-like each other.

She hugged her knees closer, still on top of the bed of hay. Ever since Kizzy's disappearance, the wolf-demons had put their I'm-going-to-f*cking-kill-any-intruder game-face up a notch. They were sure Kizzy had been taken by the Bird of Paradise and that one of them were next.

But, there was this one little rumor, that Kizzy had been taken by the nearby South wolf-demon tribe, the pack-leader there being "fed-up with his own girls, so he decided to take one of our's" (which in Kagome's view was completely unnecessary. They treated her horribly, they have no right to say "one of our's") and that Kizzy was now living lavishly inside a castle. Of course, Kagome realized with a sweat-drop, was completely untrue. But she supposed some of the wolf-demons there had brains the sizes of peanuts, because they believed it and tried to explain to Koga that Kizzy was a lost cause. Even some that didn't believe in that rumor, and thought that Kizzy was taken by Bird of Paradise—

Well, Kagome sweat-dropped again when she saw that Koga was going to beat every one of those "traitors" up.

Either way, she was worried.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kizzy groaned, her head throbbing as she tried to stagger up, only to fall back down on her knees and elbows. The smell was too strong, she realized with tiny tears as she pinched her nose together. She was already starting to loose conscious again, and though she felt a pressure coming up her throat, her stomach felt empty and like it was trying to digest itself. She found a nearby Bird of Paradise and tried not to gasp, if she opened her mouth, then she'd puke.

"Ohohoho, brother, the little puppy is awake…"

"She is indeed, brother…"

Kizzy turned frantically, knowing they were talking about her, moaning because her body wasn't cooperating with the sudden movement. It was a Bird of Paradise, but instead of one body on top of the bird-like torso, it was two. It must have been rare, Kizzy decided, since no other bird had such a development. It may very well be what caused them to be leaders of the Birds of Paradise. Not that it mattered, but Kizzy needed something to distract her from her traumatizing fear.

Her mother had been here.

And even she hadn't made it out.

"What on earth could that wolf-demon mutt see in this girl?"

"I don't know brother, but he has fragments of the jewel shard. If we are to gain them, we need to use her as bait."

So that's it…! Kizzy realized frantically. They were after Lord Koga, an-and his jewel shards!

"H-He won't come…" she managed out

"Ooooh, look brother, the little puppy is trying to bark~ How cute~"

"L-Lord Koga won't come!" she managed to make her voice louder, "Y-You IDIOTS! He won't c-come! C-Can't you s-see me fr-from up there? I'm—I'm a fr-freak! L-Lord Koga cares… He c-cares nothing for me! Id-Idiots!"

The two humanoid torsos turned to one another with an evil pair of smirks, before turning back to Kizzy, "Do you believe us to be stupid, pup'? We have been watching you and that wolf-demon mutt since the first day we learned of his jewel shards!"

"We fully understand you're a freak, with that horrible shade of color for your hair… But even we are not blind enough not to see how much that mutt cares for you! He'll come…"

"And he'll come with an army! But don't worry, he won't get you. We'll kill every member of that stupid pack of his! And we'll let you see him suffer, and then, we'll kill you! We'll kill you and then we'll kill him! And imagine, all of that, just to retrieve YOU~"

"It's that wolf-demon mutt that's an idiot, not us!" they laughed in unison

Kizzy's teeth set, her eyes scrunched close together… The blood had already set that stage, and she hallucinated with that smell every time… Those dirty birds had just given her the characters for the tragedy her mind would create.

The Birds laughed, and didn't manage to hear her murmur, "No… L-Lord Koga…"

Her strength failed her as she slipped back into her unconsciousness, deciding firmly, as she prayed, hoped, and wished to the gods that they'd give her the abilty to talk to Lord Koga, just once, and tell him to stay away.

She muttered into a breath, inaudible to all but her, "I'd rather kill myself then let Lord Koga die because of me…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Koga stood up, firmly, from the perch where Kizzy always sat. He could still smell Kizzy here, it was one of the last places, and he was determined to be here until it was gone. He wondered why Kizzy always sat here, why she always asked those weird questions. They were like riddles! They were unuseful and-and they were unanswerable! At least riddles had an answer, those questions had none! There was that especially stupid one; Why do birds always go back to their nest? Even after they're all grown up, their parents were dead and gone, and they haven't been there for a whole year? THAT ONE WAS THE WORST. IT MADE NO—

Koga blinked.

He stood up, his eyes wide with realization as he stared directly at the setting sun.

There were three black dots in front of it. And they were too far away and too large to be normal birds.

Why do birds always return to the nest?

Koga ran, wasteing no time, to the cave.

He wasn't sure if that was where Kizzy was, but if she was—They'd just have to follow those Bird of Paradise.

And if she was there—THOSE F*CKING BIRDS WERE IN FOR A **WORLD**__OF PAIN.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sorry This One Is Short-ish! X[

I'll Try To Keep Updating! Especially Since This Is Actually Starting To Get Some WATCHERS. I Know, Unbelievable, Right? O_o

Also, If You Want An Update Up Even Sooner, Then Send Me A Review. They Make Me Want To Post Stuff Faster!

Thank You All For Reading! :D

Read & Review Please~! :D 


	5. Mid Afternoons: Part Three

Mid Afternoons (Part 3)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_He wasn't sure if that was where Kizzy was, but if she was—They'd just have to follow those Bird of Paradise.  
>And if she was there—THOSE F*CKING BIRDS WERE IN FOR A <strong>WORLD <strong>OF PAIN._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Koga originally planned to go alone, taking a shortcut through this nearby forest but he skidded on the dirt road to avoid hitting this elderly man that he recognized to be that man Kizzy always went to go see.

The blind man smiled at him, "My, my so you're going after her…"

"I, uh,…" Kouga tried to keep his eyes on the Birds of Paradise slowly moving away but feeling awkward about who, "Listen huma—"

"I prefer Priest to human or mortal."

"Pri—" Koga froze, "What?"

"I, Yami, used to be a Priest. Priestess Kyoko I believe was my successor and her younger sister was her's."

"…What?" Koga cocked his head, really confused now

"Ah, youth is really wasted on children." He sighed, before looking back up at the wolf pack Leader, "My name is Yami; the children call me Old Man Yami. I used to be a Priest but I have retired." Koga nodded, only tolerating this man because Kizzy knew him. "You're friend Kizzy speaks to me and of you often." Yami smirked at him, as if predicting Koga's slowly rising blush, but then his smirk fell, "She's in danger however. Though you are in greater danger."

This sparked Koga's interest, causing him to grab the man's collar, scr*w respect for the elderly, "Where—is—she?"

"Youth is so wasted on you…" he sighed again, "Think. What could you possibly have that someone could want?"

Koga didn't answer but he knew.

The jewel shards.

"Who would possibly know about you having that item?"

Hundreds of demons, most being other wolf demons.

"Now, out of those people, who would be willing to wait and find out about Kizzy and then kidnap her as randsom, or perhaps even bait?"

The wolf demons wouldn't so—He was right. He realized with wide eyes.

The Birds of Paradise.

They would steal her for the jewel shards.

"Now, what are you going to do? Are you going to fall into their trap or think this through?"

Koga slowly released the old man, "…Thank you."

Yami smiled up at him, "Now, go get her. It gets dull here without her, doesn't it?"

"Y-Yeah." Koga was about to run off.

"Also, there's something you should know."

Koga put his foot down, looking at Yami curiously, "Kizzy… during our last talk… well, she needs to know how you feel about her. Either stop using her as a toy like a child or be a big boy and admit you have feelings for her. To her face."

…Now how would YOU respond to that?

"Ki-Kizzy—"

"Is in danger. Go get her, and don't forget about what I've told you now." Yami smiled

Koga nodded, forgetting the fact that the elderly man was blind, before running off, his cheeks still blushing.

Yami sighed as he walked back to his home, "I know you're there Sakura. [1] She's not going to end up like you, so stop badgering me about this and go to rest. Tell your husband over there that hiding behind my radishes is not a good hiding place. Both of you, scat."

Yami sighed as he felt their presences leave as he hobbled over the steps, "Dear gawdd… I'm not as young as I used to be but I did what they wanted me to do, stupid spirits."

[1] Sakura is Kizzy's late mother, if you forgot, who died by being kidnapped by the Birds of Paradise. (Her dad died in battle) Yami, even though he's blind, can see spirits. Even though he's retired, he still goes around helping souls be able to go to rest by doing whatever they need to be done. Becoming a Priest just helped be able to go around town without seeming like a scammer and be more in control of his power in order to use it to protect others. (For those who are curious, he does know Kyoko is back from the dead, but probably won't go see her 'cause he's too old for that kind of travel. XD)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

If My Last Chapter Was Short, This One Was Barely Worth Reading. XP

Sorry For Not Updating! (I Wonder How Long I Can Say That Until It Stops Being Sincere To You People…) But I Have 7 Excuses!

1) I Procrastinate. A Lot. Especially Since You All Convinced Me To Do This In The First Place And I Just Wanted A Simple Two-Shot… OTL

2) I Have Another Story, A One-Shot Series For Ouran High School Host Club Where You Submit An OC And I Write A One-Shot About Them. It's Called Lovely Wishes And Has Even More People Then This… Too Many In My Mind. –Sigh- I Miss Being A Writer Who Had 0 Loyal Readers, No Responsibilities… /Shot/

3) I Have A Life. I Do. /Killed/

4) I'm Not Good With Battle Scenes And Beginnings Of Chapters. And Since The Next One Is Guaranteed To Include Both, I REALLY Don't Want To Do It… (If Anybody Has A Good Story Starter That I Can Use As A Base And Play With That'd Be Really Helpful).

5) I Also Am Writing A Young Justice Series (I Think I've Mentioned It Before… The One With Villains And Pairings?) And I'm Having Fun With It. Me And A Friend Are Also Doing A Story War, Where One Of Chooses A Theme (Like: Include Fire) And We Each Create A Short Story Including Us And My Characters For That YJ FanFiction. It's Fun. You Should Try It. ^^

6) I Haven't Watched Inuyasha In What Feels To Be Like 6 Months (Don't Trust Me, I Have A Horrible Internal Time Mechanism). It'd Probably Be Helpful If I Did So I Could Get Some Inspiration…

7) I Have School. I Have A Family. Pets. Friends. A TV. Internet. Drawing/Art. Homework. Chores. Hygiene. Extra-Curricular Activities. Christmas. Promises To Keep. Other Stories. And A Bed At The End Of The Day.

Sorry! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DX

((To Make It Up To You Guys, I Have Another Inuyasha One-Shot Called "Village Of Snow" Under My Stories! Check It Out!))

Reviews Would Be Nice… They Encourage Me To Write & Update More Often.


End file.
